Primary lithium batteries are widely used as power sources in applications where the benefits of high power capability, high voltage and excellent capacity retention outweigh the cost of the cell. In particular, lithium batteries can be valuable in point-and-shoot cameras that use battery power for many functions, including the range finder, film drive, exposure meter, and built-in flash. Improved cameras, such as digital cameras, can require more powerful and smaller batteries than film cameras. To meet this need for greater power capability in primary lithium batteries without compromising their stability, a series of improvements in cathode materials, particularly manganese dioxide cathode materials, have been developed.